1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder protective apparatus for use in a heavy construction equipment such as an excavator, and more particularly to, a cylinder protective apparatus for preventing strange noise in which a cylinder and a cylinder rod are prevented from being damaged and strange noise due to a gap between a fitting portion of the cylinder rod and a cylinder cover is prevented from being generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hydraulic cylinder for use in a heavy construction equipment such as an excavator works as a cylinder rod moves elastically. In this case, the cylinder rod is externally exposed. Waste such as dust stuck on a surface of the cylinder rod may enter the cylinder and damage the cylinder rod because of a poor working area where dust or soil is continuously generated. Also, the cylinder rod may directly be subjected to impact due to stone or rock. Moreover, the cylinder rod may be damaged by chemical action of waste stuck on its surface. To solve such problems, a cover is used to protect the cylinder rod.
FIG. 1 illustrates appearance of a related art excavator. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art excavator is provided with a boom cylinder 20 to move a boom 10 and a cylinder cover 30 at an outer side of the boom cylinder. The cylinder cover 30 has an end fixed to a head portion of the cylinder rod by a cover fitting bolt 40 to move along a cylinder guide of the cylinder when the cylinder rod moves elastically.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line A—A of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a cover guide 50 connected with the cylinder cover 30 is in contact with a cylinder guide 60 connected with the boom cylinder 20 when the cylinder rod moves elastically. The cylinder rod is covered with the cylinder cover 30 so as not to be externally exposed.
In the related art, the cylinder rod may be protected so as not to be externally exposed. However, the cylinder cover may collide with the cylinder or the cylinder guide at the gap generated between the inner side of the cylinder cover 30 and the cylinder or the cylinder guide due to vibration generated when the heavy construction equipment such as an excavator works. For this reason, the cylinder rod may be damaged and strange noise may occur.